No Longer Human
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Walter Hunter, also known as Poseidon, is the third Prototype that exist during the First Blacklight Outbreak. During one of his mission, he got sent to another world. However, that doesn't mean his job is done. Because now, he's the only Blacklight virus in the existence [HIATUS].
1. Poseidon

**Poseidon**

A figure is doing a parkour at the city of Tokyo. The figure wears a red hoodie with white trims. Under it is a dark blue shirt. On the figure's lower part is light blue trousers and black boots.

During the parkour, the figure do something almost unimaginable; the figure jumps really far and land on a building's wall and then run at the wall to the top part of the building.

" _My name is Walter Albert Hunter. I am also known as Poseidon. If you want to say what I did is inhuman, well, there's a reason; I am not human._ "

The figure, now known as Walter, finally arrived at the top. He looks at the scenery for a while before jumping of the building and glide away.

" _I was born at September 11, 1991. Yeah, what a funny time to be born. After 2001, I can't enjoy my birthday. But I still have a good life. Good at both athletic and academic, I had a good future. Until...that day came._ "

Walter then landed at a hidden place; unseen by the public. He then get out from there and appproach a bar.

" _I was at Penn Station, waiting for a train. Then, they came; the people who change my entire fate. The Blackwatch cornered Alex Mercer. The latter then threw the damn vial. The former shot him, but a stray bullet hit me. I fell near the railway, and it came. The pain that was so painful that I really hope I died that time. The next day, I wake up. Unlike Mercer, I still have memory of my previous life. I decided to go home. On my way there, I passed near a Viral detector; it detects me. The surrounding marines and Blackwatch soldiers pointed their weapons at me. They shot me, but I survived. I then ran away; that was the first time I discovered my power._ "

Walter then enter the bar. He sit near the bartender and ordered a Brandy. He pours the Brandy to a shot and drink it.

" _When I arrived at my home, I was too late. The Blackwatch somehow knew who I am and go to my home...and kill all my family members; my mom, dad, sister. Except my brother, Fritz. I tracked him down and finally found him. I managed to found a safe house for both of us. Fritz stay there and do the investigation stuff while I am the one who was out. I don't tell him what I had became. When he knew, he said he didn't care, as long I had my humanity and did a good thing. Beside, the only different thing I did was I am not human...and I kill people. Through my journey, I kill a lot of people; Blackwatch, marine, scientist, and infected. I try my best not to kill civilian._ "

Walter take out his wallet and get some yen. He put it at the table and leave the bar.

" _I once met Alex Mercer. Sometimes, we work together to defeat the Blackwatch and the Infected led by that woman, Elizabeth Greene. Our goals were same, but we rarely work at the same place at the same time. I evolved; at first, I only had my punch. Then, I had musclemass, hammerfist, claws, blade, and whipfist. I finally evolved my own devastator; Spike Artillery Devastator. I used my biomass to created spikes - a lot of them – and sent it to the area I want, usually when I was in the air, giving the name artillery. I also evolved my own armor and shield._ "

Walter is running through the park. He then stop at the bus stop, waiting for a bus, and when it arrive, boarded it.

" _During the final days of the Outbreak, I though it will finally over...I was wrong. During that time, the Blackwatch managed to found our safe house. Despite my best effort, Fritz died. I became enraged. Using his latest investigation, I found quite a number of Blackwatch's bases. I was so enraged that I kill everyone that stood in my way, even civilian. Their last base is one of their secret R &D departement. I also kill everyone; from a simple janitor to the director. When I was enraged, I became stupid for a few moments. One of those moment was when I destroy all experimental weapons at R&D. Due to that, everything there explode. And I though I die. But I am not._"

The bus finally stopped. Walter then step out of the bus. He then go to an alley, hide there, and – after making sure there's nobody – change his appearance. Walter then go to a certain building. Once inside, he approach a woman.

"Excuse me, my I help you?" Said the woman after she noticed Walter. He take out a paper and give it to her.

"Ishida Aichi. Ah, you must be one of them, the students who have a good grade at IS related stuff?" Said the woman. Alex nodded in response.

"Alright. Here's your card. Have a good day."

Walter then take the card and start doing his research.

" _When I woke up, I was inside an abandoned building. When I got out, I saw Manhattan during its day before the Outbreak, as if it never happen. In order to find out what the hell was happening, I consumed a lone police officer. According to his memory, he had served since 2007, making him should have known about the Outbreak. And yet, there was no such thing in his memory. I also found something, the time. Instead of 2008, it's 2025. My only though was that I am at alternate universe. I mean, if this is future, this officer should knew about the Outbreak._ "

Walter is looking at every place he can get. He's doing it while taking a note. Most of them is about the newest development of IS.

" _After that, I did a journey to find out more about this world, often not without consuming someone. After my brother's death, I only have a little care about other people's live. During the journey, I try to act like what a normal human did. Mostly because I don't want anyone to find out the truth about me, the rest...I guess I just want to become part of humanity, if I can. After a few months, I found out about the 'White Knight Incident', and obviously Infinite Stratos. I wonder, if the Blackwatch had that thing, can I still survived?_ "

After a few hours inside the building, Walter exit it and going somewhere.

" _One thing for sure, I'll try not to fight one until I know most, if not everything about IS. Also, because I am a living virus, can I used one, remembering that technically I don't have a gender. I just chose a male human as my favorite appereance. I already consume some IS pilots. Just like what I thought, all pilots are only as strong as their outer shells. I had another problem though; I don't have a purpose. Back in my world, I tried to stop both Blackwatch and Greene. Now, I had none._ "

Walter then go through an alley. At an abandoned warehouse, he kicked the front door and it collapse immediately. Just like what he thought, there are a drug dealers here, along with some junkies. Walter changed his arm into a blade and run towards them, ready to slice and consume everyone.

" _Perhaps I have, I just have not realized it. No matter, until I find out what it is, I'll do nothing but living a normal human life, consuming somebody or some animal, and killing some criminals._ "

Walter then exit the warehouse. He then see a skyscraper and run towards it. After reaching the skyscraper, he runs at the wall, heading to the top.

" _But, if there's one thing I can REALLY sure, is that..._ "

Walter finally arrived at the top.

" _I am Poseidon, and my work has yet been completed._ "

Walter then jump off.

* * *

 **That's the prologue of this story**

 **This is not really good, I think. But, I'll make sure the next chapter is more interesting**

 **If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	2. Vigilante Virus

**Vigilante Virus**

 **Answer to some review(s):**

 **edboy4926:** That's an interesting question. IS core usually only interact with human, but Walter is a Blacklight virus; he was dead at Penn station and replaced by the Blacklight who took his form. I'll think about it.

 **oml:** He will. In time.

 **Guest:** Each time he consumed people, he have his own reason. And Walter can only consumed organic stuff.

 **pataponvideo:** Which Shinonono?

 **Mr Beaver Buttington:** Yes, grammar is always a problem for me.

 **2015 Lewamus Prime:** Walter is both; while he did many good thing, he's not above killing innocent civilians.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

In an alley, a man in suit is taking out a cigarette and a lighter. Then, he feels that someone is behind him. When he turn around, he find nothing...but when he return to his original position, he find out that there's a young man in front of him. Before he can react, the man choke him, slam him to the ground, and ferociously punch him many time at the face. Tendrils then come out from the man as he slowly but surely absorb him.

After the consuming process is finished, Walter inspects the new memory he get. He suddenly start running at the wall. When he reached the roof, he start jumping and gliding from roof to another one. He then stop when there's a warehouse in front of him (and obviously, below). Walter inspect the road below before jump off the building and landed, creating a dent on the sidewalk. Walter silent but swiftly approach the warehouse. Near it, he see a guard. Walter take a coin and throw it to the guard. The guard become surprised before finally regain his composure. He look below and pick the coin that hit him. When he stand up, he see Walter, who immediately decapitated the guard with his blade. Walter then disguised himself as the first man he consumed.

Walter enter the warehouse. Inside,a group of people are having a meeting.

"Ah, Takeda, you finally here." Said one of them to Walter.

As he said nothing, Walter counted the number of people in the warehouse. He count 20.

"Takeda, is there something wrong?"

Walter then return to his original shape, much to the shock of the people inside. Walter then tranformed his arms into Claws.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot him!"

The guards, who managed to overcome the initial shock, draw their weapons; ranging from pistol to SMG and shoot it. Walter however, do nothing but let them shoot him for a while. After less than a minute, Walter dashed towards two guards who are close to each other and slash them to pieces.

" _18 to go._ "

"What the hell are is this thing?!"

"I don't get paid enough for this!"

Walter turn his attention to another guards. He dashed to one and chop of his hand. Before he can scream in pain, Walter butchered him. He go to another one and slash him. Walter then pick a guard and throw him to the roof and let him fall, killing him.

" _Only 15 left._ "

"Kami, what have I done to deserved this?!"

"You know what, the hell with it! I am out from here!"

Walter turn one of his Claw to a Whipfist and used it to grab a retreating guard. He then procced to consumed him. Many people inside can't hold their stomach. Walter used this chance to hack more guards. After seeing many of their friends ended with an agonizing death, all of them are scattering.

"Good, run away my meals. It will be a lot more fun." Said Walter.

Walter chased after them one by one. Each one he captured, all ended up in pieces. After a few minutes, there's only 8 people left.

"FREEEZEE!"

"What the.." Said Walter to no one. He transformed his arms back.

Walter then go to the source of sound with cautious. When he reach the source, he see that there's 12 polices and they're pointing their guns at the remaining men.

"Why the authority always feel that it's their job to annoy me?" Ask Walter to himself.

"FREEEZE! Drop your weapon and put your arms in the air!"

"Sir, listen. We must get the f**k out of here! There's a..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now put your arms and drop your weapons!"

Decide to wait no more, Walter goes to their point of view. While the polices though there's another criminal, the _real_ criminals start become panic.

"I rather..." A guard didn't finished his words. Instead, he runs to a police with a knife in hand, in which the police shoot him to death.

Walter grumbled because he lost one of his victim. Nevertheless, he transformed his right arm into Blade. The polices are now also shocked. Walter used his Blade to kill three guards. He then fell a bullets, and when he take a look, the polices and the guards are working together trying to stop him.

Walter then changed both of his arms into Whipfist. He used one to grab a leader of the guards to him and used the other one to do a "street sweeper" ability. This ability kills all remaining guards and police officers.

"W-w-w-what do you want w-w-with me?" Ask the really scared guard.

Walter said nothing. However, he replied it by consuming the leader. Walter then checked the leader's memory.

 _ **Memory...**_

" _What our next job, boss?_ " Asl a goon.

" _We will make a deal with people who will pay a lot for this file._ " Replied the leader.

" _That file? How did we got a file about the government latest IS program?_ "

" _You are still too...newbie to know about that._ "

" _Alright, boss._ "

 _ **Memory ended...**_

After seeing it, Walter goes to the original position of the criminals. When he reached it, he find a suitcase. Walter take it and look what's on the inside. He closed it and start going to somewhere else.

* * *

 **Rural area, Japan**

At the area, convoy if vehicles; consist of a Peterbilt 379 truck with a container, a jeep, and a sedan car. From the convoy's POV, at the left side of the convoy is a forest and at the right side is a cliff. The convoy then go to the left side of the road and parked there. From the sedan, come out a young woman along with her two bodyguards.

"Sagewa, Kazuto, follow me! The rest of you, stay here!" Said the woman.

"Yes ma'am."

The woman and her two bodyguards then go to the forest. After walking for a few minutes, they see a man in his early-thirty with a suitcase.

"I see that you're here. Where are your men?" Ask the woman to the man.

"They stay behind." Replied the man.

"What a brave man you are. Coming here without protection."

"I have one."

"Whatever. Do you have what I want?"

The man then shows them the suitcase. Sagewa take the suitcase and open it. He then shows what's on the inside to the woman.

"Perfect. Just like what our deal said, the money will be on your bank account."

"Thanks. By the way, I am also here to deliver message from someone important."

"And the message is..."

"Can I have your souls?"

The woman and the bodyguards become dumbfounded when they hear it.

"Excuse me, what?"

"He said..." The man then transformed his body, revealing that he's Walter. The trio get shocked. "...can I have your souls?"

* * *

"What took them so long?" Ask a bodyguard inside the jeep.

"Do you have any idea how long a negotiation can goes?" Replied his co-worker who is also inside.

"I have a question; why that man sold it to us instead of...you know?"

"Because that's the only way for him to get a profit from it, unlike..." His words is cutted by a sound of footsteps from the forest.

Everyone in the convoy then take a look to the forest. From the sound, whoever it is is running. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the forest. The figure is so fast that they can't have a clear look at it. The figure is running towards the jeep and then pushed it to the cliff. They then have a clear look at the figure.

It's Walter in his casual clothes. Both of his arms is now at Hammerfist mode. Walter then changed his left arm into normal and his right arm into Blade. The bodyguards then started shooting him. Walter's first target is the driver of the sedan car. He goes to the driver and slice him. He then focused his attention the the remaining bodyguards. He goes to one and slice him and then goes to another one and slice him too. What Walter did makes the trained bodyguards look like a bunch of kid with pea shooter. Before he can finished the rest of them, something is emerging from container.

It was an IS. Walter then changed his left arm into a Whipfist and whacked the remaining bodyguards.

"What the hell are you?!" Ask the pilot.

"You can called me Poseidon. And I am a biological weapon." Replied Walter.

"There's no such thing as a biological weapon who look like human and have shapeshifting ability!"

"Perhaps because it's classified."

The pilot then aim her weapon at Poseidon. However, before she can even fire a bullet, Walter used his Whipfist and trying to take it from her. The pilot and the living virus are fighting for the ownership of the weapon. Walter managed to seized it from here and cut into half. The pilot summoned her second weapon; a metal blade. Walter then used his Armor power.

The pilot then dashed towards Walter, and so does Walter. Despite being able to cut through the armor of tank, both blades are unable to cut through each other, much to the surprised of both wielder. The pilot is always trying to cut through the Armor but she can't only attacking it, not penetrating it. Walter also have the same problem because his Blade is unable to damaged the pilot due to the IS's energy shield.

Figuring that fighting each other with blades will take too much time, Walter makes a plan. During the duel, Walter changed his left arm into a Hammerfist and managed to used it to punch the IS away. Walter then prepared himself for a Devastator. The pilot managed to regain her composure and dashed towards Walter (a/n: I need a help about the name for IS movement. It's a move when the IS fly so close to ground but does'nt touching it. Any idea for a good name?). When she almost reached him, Walter used one of his Devastator; Critical Pain Devastator. The Devastator attack forced the pilot to her knees as she screamed. The shield protected her from the damage but not from the pain. After the attack is done, Walter can see that the pilot is suffering, but alive. Walter then prepared another Devastator. When the pilot managed to stand up, that is also when Walter preparation is complete; he released another Critical Pain Devastator. This time, the energy shield is too low to hold off the entire attack; the Devastator managed to penetrate the enrgy shield, but unable to penetrate the Absolute Defense System. However, the pain from two Devastators is too much for the pilot. Walter then grabbed the pilot and proceed to consumed her.

After finding out that every humans is dead, he leave the area.

* * *

 **IS Academy**

Ichika and his harem are having a breakfast at the cafeteria. When they're eating, they're also watching TV. The channel is a news one.

"The next news is about what happened last night; there were two seperate massacres."

The news takse the attention of most students.

"The first massacre was happening at the warehouse on the Special wards of Koto. The victims are criminals who had a connection with the Yakuza and also police officers of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. The second massacre was happening at a rural area near the border of Tokyo Metropolis and Saitama Prefecture. The shocking part about the second massacre is that there was an IS covered in blood. For now, the only info the Police revealed was that they believed the massacres have a connection with a series of massacres happening around the world and commited by the culprit which is infamously known as 'the Butcher'. The..."

Ichika and his harem ignored the rest of the news and started a discussion.

"Can someone tell me more about the Butcher?" Ask Ichika.

"According to my superior, the Butcher is a vigilante. Most of his victims are ended up in pieces or chunky salsa, as she put it. Hence the name." Replied Laura.

"Wait, he? How do they know that it was he?"

"From a witness who right now is missing. According to him, the Butcher have a voice that can be identified as male." Said Rin.

"From what I heard, the Butcher have three favorite targers; criminal organization, military, and IS R&D Departement. Criminal organization have the largest casualities, with the military in the second place, followed by R&D Departement." Added Charlotte.

"So, what kind of person he is?"

"If you ask me, the Butcher is kind of man who distrupted the criminal activities but also crippling the military." Said Houki.

"I don't understand. He's wanted by more than seven countries - especially the military – and also a lot of criminal organizations. Yet he's still out there." Said Cecilia.

"Well, I am pretty sure it's only a matter of time until the authority catch him." Said Ichika.

"Ichika, the Academy is also searching for him." Replied Houki.

"Wait, what?!"

"The Butcher attacked the IS R&D Departement not once, not twice, but a lot of times. He managed to peneterated the security of a places where the most 'easiest' way to do it is by attacking the places." Replied Laura.

"How he did it?" Ask Ichika.

"We don't know. How he did it is either classified or the police have no idea how." Replied Cecilia.

Ichika then take a look to the sky. He can do nothing but feel that there's a bigger strom comming.

* * *

 **And another chapter is complete**

 **About the reasons why Walter attacked the military are to gain information about their ISes and his hatred towards them thanks to the Blackwatch**

 **Also, I created a poll. Check my profile to see it. It's about either Walter should attend the IS Academy or not. The time limit is when I published the next chapter (Chapter 3). Please give me your vote**

 **If you have question or review, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	3. Becoming Apex Predator

**Becoming Apex Predator**

Answer to some reviews:

 **pataponvideo:** "I don't want to work with that lunatic and becoming a female is no problem for me, but if I can avoid it I will do it." - Walter Hunter

 **Guest:** I can't say it, spoiler. But what I can tell you is that a mere existence of the Blackwatch will be a really big trouble. About Walter's armor, go look at Google image for Knight Templat and his armor appereance is based from that.

 **uub:** Sorry about the grammar. Always my problem.

 **Oml:** Walter can't fall in love. He's a virus and although sentient, he lossed most of the feelings humans have. His most often feelings are hunger, satisfaction, sarcastic, angry, and shocked.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Inside an abandoned warehouse, Walter is currently typing at a computer. The computer is connected to a really black IS with red trims. Right now, Walter is setting his IS, Blacklight, named in "honor" of the virus.

"OK, I just need a few hours and the setting will be complete." Said Walter to no one.

Walter then realized that he's quite hungry. Fortunately, he can get rid of this hunger without consuming someone.

"I guess I'll buy something at the mall."

* * *

 **Usagi mall, Japan**

At the meat section, Walter is queuing. He wait for a few minutes until it's finally his turn.

"Greetings, young man. What I can do for you?" Said the Butcher.

Walter take out a note and handle it to him. At it is a list of meat he wants to buy; amongst them are blood sausages, lorne sausages, sirloin steak, beef tenderloin, chicken, bacon, and many other meats.

The Butcher is surprised at the amount of the order before started getting it. After a few minutes, the Butcher is back with a number of plastic bags. Walter then handle him a credit card.

"I must say, young man, that's a lot of meat. Do you planning for a party or something?" Ask the Butcher as he used the card.

"Yeah, sort of." Answer Walter.

"OK, it's done." The Bitcher then give him both the card and the plastic bags. "Come back any time!"

* * *

 **Bridge, Tokyo**

"Hurry up, Ichika. You're too slow." Said Rin.

"I'll be faster if you want to carry some of the bags." Replied him.

"Ichika, a gentleman is the one who carry the lady's bags." Said Cecilia.

"Fine, fine!"

Because of what he did earlier at the day, the harem forced Ichika to carry their shopping. Ichika then started running to increase his speed. However, he's too fast that he passed the girls and rammed into somebody. Both of them fall. After regaining some of his composure, Ichika take a look at the person.

The person is a young caucasian man with a brown hair and green eyes. He wears a red hoodie with white trims. Under it is a dark blue shirt. On the man's lower part is light blue trousers and black boots.

The man then look around, trying to find something. He then stand up and look down to the river. Ichika then also do the same. Ichika can see a plastic bags which slowly but surely sinking. Ichika turned his head and find out that the man is giving him a murderous glare. Ichika started sweating bullet.

"Sorry about that." Said Ichika.

The man said nothing but grabbed Ichika's neck, much to the surprise of the girls. He then dragged Ichika and put him in a place where that if the man released his grip, Ichika will fall to the river below.

"Now, what can you do to make me consider?" Said the man.

Ichika is confused by what he means. He then knows that this man must be asking for a compensation.

"Because...I'll buy you anything you want?" Ask Ichika nervously.

The man said nothing. However, he dragged Ichika back to the bridge.

"That's good enough. Follow me!"

Ichika then check his neck, get some air, check the girls' bags before following the man. The girls then also follow him.

"Ichika, is it a good idea to follow him? I mean, he wanted to drop your to the river?" Ask Rin.

"Don't worry, he just mad that I make him loose his...whatever he bought. I am pretty sure paying him for something will be enough for compensation." Replied Ichika.

"Why I have a bad feeling about this?" Ask Charlotte to no one.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

"Now I know why." Said Charlotte.

Just an hour ago, the man made Ichika followed him to a Steak restaurant. At there, he ordered 10 steaks, all for himself. This surprised Ichika and his harem and to make matter worse, he ordered the expensive one.

Much to the group shock, the man was capable of eating all the steak, leaving nothing at the plate. After Ichika paid it, Ichika's wallet is almost empty. Knowing about it, the girls decided to just go back to the Academy with Ichika.

"I know some people who can eat a lot. But that was just crazy." Said Houki.

"Also, how does he's belly doesn't become big after eating that much food?" Ask Cecilia.

"What? You want to asked him the trick so you can eat as much as you want but still not getting fat?" Teased Rin.

"Of course not. That would be very unlady like." Replied Cecilia.

While the girls are talking among themselves, Ichika is trying to make a conversation with the man, which until now always failed.

"Say, what's your name?" Ask Ichika.

The man said nothing.

"My name is..."

"Ichika Orimura. You're the first male who can pilot an IS." Said the man. Ichika notices his tone is not friendly but at the same time not hostile.

"Well...fine. Can we please just talk? The silence is killing me." Confessed Ichika.

"Walter."

"Hmm?"

"Walter, that's my name."

"Well then. Nice to meet you Walter. What are you doing here?"

"Is me being here is wrong?" Walter said it with a sign of hostility.

"No, no, no. I mean why a foreigner is here? Vacation?"

"Studying."

"About what?"

"Infinite Stratos."

"Eh? Are you an engineer or something?"

"Yes, I am. I am maybe young but believe me when I said I am in college already. _Or was_."

"Wow that's awesome."

"Not really when you considered that you'll put a bio-weapon at it."

"What?!"

Walter then put his hand at his mouth. He maybe a Blacklight, but that doesn't mean he can't make a human mistake for some reason.

"It's...just forget what I said."

"I am pretty sure I heard..."

"It just my imagination, OK. Some times ago I joked about it with my friends."

"Ah, I see."

Walter just can't believe his luck. The only male IS pilot is a dense person.

" _Humans in here are weird_."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

After he seperated from the ISA's students, Walter return to his hideout. He then check his computer and find out that the setting is complete. He then unplug his IS from the computer and hop in. He do some final adjusment and everything is done; he now have his own IS.

"Now let's try it."

Walter turn his right arm into Blade. However, the Blade is covered by metal at the sharp edge and looks more futuristic. This is how Walter is going to used his power without drawing too much attention.

Walter will pretend that his arms are engulfed by nanobots. These "nanobots" can turn into any kind of melee weapons. Walter however, have two weapons – sword and rifle – stored inside his IS, just in case.

"OK, the only thing I need is to try it at the field. Better search for a perfect target."

Walter then set his IS in its closed form, which is a wristwatch. Walter however covered it with his biomass, making it under his body. He then leave his hideout.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

 **Outskirt of Tokyo, Japan**

Walter had been wandering around the city for more than three hours trying to find a perfect punching bag. However, he didn't found any. The only punching bag for IS is another IS and thanks to Alaska Treaty he have problem trying to find one to fight. Though he can just go to the IS Academy and try to fight the students there.

...

" _Nah, that will just give me a problem._ " Though Walter.

Suddenly, Walter hears a sound of explosion. He decided to check closer. When he reached the source, he see two IS – one white and one red – are fighting against four Raphael Revives.

"Well, you just have to ask, didn't you?" Comment Walter as he deployed his IS and fly to the battle.

* * *

Ichika and Houki are currently engaging a group of ISes. Their mission is to stop this group from escaping with a blueprint for experimental IS. Although they only used a mass produced type, they used their surrounding to get an advantage. Ichika and Houki job is to make sure they don't escape either by defeating them or hold them until reinforcement arrive.

Suddenly, our of nowhere, another IS is landing near them. The IS is really black IS with red trims and massive blade connected to its right arm. Before Ichika or Houki can ask who she is, the IS fly towards one of the stealer. The stealer used her own blade block the black IS blade, but the kinetic energy from the black IS when both of their blade meet send her away. The black IS then divert its attention to another stealer. Both of them fight using their own blade.

Ichika and Houki decided to take on the other stealers. Ichika fight one while Houki fight two of them. In an equal situation, mass produced IS can't beat personal IS. Houki managed to defeat two of them and is about to get the other one when something pulled the stealer. Houki then find out it was the black IS, now have a whip instead of blade. The pulled stealer's face then meet the left arm of the black IS, which has become a big fist. Both students can hear the sound of a broken neck.

The black IS then changed both of its arms into a claws. It then fly towards the last stealer, who is holding a rifle and flying. The stealer trying to deploy her blade, but right after she do it, the black IS reached her and attack her furiously with its claws. The claws are way too big for her to counter properly, and before she knew it, her IS's energy shield is off. But the black IS hasn't done yet; it give the pilot one last punch to the gut which send her to the ground at high speed.

Ichika and Houki looked up at the black IS that is now landing near them. The IS attacks seems to be something you expect from professional, but the pilot attacks those pilots with no regards of their live.

"I must say, I never see any IS with that kind of ability." Said Ichika.

"And among every pilot I can walk on is the only male pilot."

Ichika and Houki are surprised when they hear the repliment. The voice is a male voice. Ichika however soon recognize the voice. It was the voice of the foreigner he met earlier, Walter.

"Walter, is that you? You..you can used an IS?!" Said Ichika.

"I never though you'll be blind enough to doesn't know I can, remembering that I used one right now." Replied Walter with a hint of sarcasm.

"T-that is not what I mean!" Said Ichika with a feeling of offense because Walter makes him sounds like an idiot.

"ICHIKA!"

Ichika and Houki look at the source of another voice. They see the other girls along with instructors. When they take a look back at Walter, he's already gone.

"OK, that was creepy. We didn't even hear he was moving." Comment Houki.

"I feel the same thing, Houki, But we need to find him." Said Ichika.

"Why is that?"

"Right now, he's the second man who can used IS. He'll be chased when people find out about it."

"So, should we tell your sister?"

"Yes, we're going to."

* * *

 **Another chapter is done. Don't worry, this isn't infected**

 **I am going to give a little bit correction to Ichika; Walter is not the second man who can used IS, Walter is the FIRST SENTIENT VIRUS who can used IS. This also makes Walter the first non-human who can used IS**

 **If you question or suggestion, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	4. Finding the Second

**Finding the Second**

Answer to some reviews:

 **pataponvideo:** I also don't expect it either.

 **Ddragon21:** Walter attend IS Academy because the people there want him to do it. He's the second male IS user (at least to them), so it's not strange for them to want Walter to attend the Academy. Granted, Walter will not be a good student.

 **Mr Beaver Buttington:** You know, this "Love" stuff can get quite complicated. When I said "Walter can't feel love", I mean Walter can't fall in love just like what happen to the girls in Ichika's harem. But for love like "I love my family and friends", Walter can feel it.

* * *

 **IS Academy**

"Are you trying to say that there's the second IS pilot out there?" Ask Chifuyu.

"Yes, Chi-I mean Orimura-sensei. Me and Houki heared his voice and recognize him." Said Ichika.

"Recognize? Do you know him?"

"Yes. His name is Walter." Said Houki.

"Walter? You mean the guy who can eat 10 steaks for lunch?!" Exclaim Cecilia.

"Yes. It's him. I must say though, his IS was a bit...unorthodox." Said Ichika.

"What do you mean unorthodox?" Ask Chifuyu again.

"Pilots deploys weapon if they want to fight, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Walter IS isn't. Instead, the arms part became weapons like claws, blade, and others."

"You mean it changed? Funny. Never heard of IS who have that kind of ability." Said Charlotte.

"We'll know more when we find him. That'll be your mission now; find the second male IS user before anything happen to him, understand?" Said Chifuyu.

"Understood, ma'am!"

"Good." Chifuyu then leave the room. However, she then remember about something. "10 steaks for lunch?"

"Yeah, for some reason he can it that many at one time and doesn't show any usual sign of what happen to people who eat too much." Replied Ichika.

Chifuyu decided to ignore it. It wasn't really important.

* * *

 **Somewhere else...**

"Please! I do everything you want! Just please for..."

The person's plea is cut short when a giant blade split his body into two.

After he helped Ichika and Houki in dealing those ISes, Walter decided to do some hunting. So he infiltrated a police office, took some files, and do what he do best; killing bad people.

Currently, he's inside a warehouse at some port. He discovered that there was a meeting between a large number of drug dealers. So he consumed one of them, used his memory to find the warehouse, and then kill everyone inside. Now, he only need to consume all of them.

Few minutes later, the entire human parts have been consumed. Walter then leave the warehouse.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Walter just can't believe his luck. For some reason all criminals in Japan, including Phantom Task's cell here, decided to not do any activities that can lead to their doom one way or another. So for the entire weeks, he doesn't have any action. As a living virus, so far it's impossible for him to feel bored. But this is just ridiculous. He consider letting out one of the rogue IS' pilot so he can have a punching bag.

" _No. I already try that and it was useless._ "

For Walter, if any people or things he fight can't evolved to become better, he consider them not worth enough living and proceed to kill and then perhaps consumed. Obviously provided the fact that they're his enemy. He wouldn't do that to his friends.

" _Then again I don't have any friend._ "

After Walter lose his loved ones to either the Blackwatch or the Infected, he lost the will to have friends. During his human's days, he'll try to get as many friends as he can. Now, he do exactly the opposite.

Walter sighed. Deep inside, he wonders one thing; will he ever have friend again? The one who is strong enough to survive in his world?

* * *

 **IS Academy**

"Damn it. Not even a clue of his appearance." Moan Ichika.

Ichika and his friends have spent the entire two weeks of their spare time trying to find Walter. But all of their efforts are futile. There's a reason for this; after Walter revealed to them he can pilot an IS, each time Walter goes to area with a lot of people or have security cameras, Walter changed his clothes, face, and sometimes even changed from "he" to "she".

"We can't keep doing this! There's no way he can hide himself that good." Said Cecilia.

"I know. I already contacted my sister and even she can find him." Comment Houki.

"What?! But Dr. Shinonono is very good at using computer it shouldn't be hard for her to find him."

Well, remembering Tabane doesn't have any experience in finding a shape-shifting sapient virus, this isn't hard to expect.

"Perhaps he live in a place where there isn't many electronic stuff?" Suggest Rin.

"No. Seeing how he act, he is not stranger about electronic stuff. Perhaps he's also good at using computer." Replied Laura.

Silence then fall on the group. It is broken by six sounds.

Something flat and hard hit Ichika and his harem. When they see whhat is happening, they see Chifuyu is holding a tab.

"What are you brats doing here? Class is already started a minute ago. Now Go!"

* * *

 **One week later...**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Ichika and his friends are walking. Even after one week the still can't find Walter. Not even any sign of him. They decided to try their luck and search him at the city.

"Excuse me, do you see a western boy with a hoodie?" Ask Ichika.

"No, sir."

"Excuse me, see any westerner?" Ask Cecilia.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is it a man?"

"No."

"Excuse me, do you see an American with brown hair and green eyes?" Ask Houki.

"Sorry ma'am, but no."

"Excuse me..."

"No."

"Did you.."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

After getting "no" for two hours, the students decided to take some rest.

"Well, that's a prove that he can hide in plain sight." Said Ichika.

"This is useless. Why Walter doesn't want to come to us? The Academy is good place for IS user." Said Charlotte.

" _I can think a reason or two for NOT going there._ " Though Ichika.

Suddenly, they hear a voice. When they trying to look at the source, they find that the source is a smartphone. Ichika then take the phone.

"Let's find the nearest police station." Said Rin.

"Alright, but let's answer the phone first and tell the caller that the owner has lost his or her phone." Said Ichika who then press a button.

"[COMMS] Hello?" Said Ichika to the caller.

"[COMMS] It's nice to meet you again, Ichika Orimura."

Ichika is surprised when he hear the voice. That voice belongs to Walter. Ichka then press the "speaker" button.

"[COMMS] What do you want, Walter?" Ask Ichika. The others are shocked when they hear it.

"[COMMS] What do I want? Nothing." Replied Walter.

"[COMMS] Hey, Walter. How about if you go here and retake your phone?" Ask Rin.

"[COMMS] Let me think...no."

"[COMMS] What?! Why?!"

"[COMMS] I am not that stupid to go there where all of you will wait for me and try to get me to that school."

"[COMMS] Walter, the Academy is built so it can protect and train the IS pilot-in-training. Because you're the second male IS user, it's really important for you to go there." Said Cecilia.

"[COMMS] I already have enough training and can protect myself. Thank you for the offer anyway."

"[COMMS] Walter, this is serious. Do you know how many people would hunt you if they find out about it?" Said Ichika.

"[COMMS] Then let them come at me. I'll gladly send them back to their home...in a body bag."

Ichika and his friends are shocked when they hear it. He said those think so casually as if that is always happen in his live.

"[COMMS] Walter, this is serious; why do you want them to do that?" Ask Houki.

"[COMMS] I am bored."

"[COMMS] W-what?!"

"[COMMS] I said I am bored. I have IS but there's no one to fight."

"[COMMS] There's a training session where students can used IS at the Academy." Said Ichika.

"[COMMS] Yeah, but I am not allowed to kill them."

Now this is worrying. Why would Walter wants to kill people so much?

"[COMMS] Alright Walter, don't joke around. Why is it so matter for you to kill someone?" Ask Ichika.

...

"[COMMS] Pfftt..."

"Huh?"

"[COMMS] AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY BUY THAT ****?!"

"[COMMS] Walter, that was a joke?" Said Ichika in deadpanned tone while ignoring the fact that Walter is dropping a variant of F-bomb.

"[COMMS] Of course it was a joke. I am not really fond of killing. I was just trying to amuse myself."

"[COMMS] WHAT?!" Exclaim everyone.

"[COMMS] The part where I am bored is somewhat the truth. Seeing you trying to find me is really fun. But I decided to added some spices when you guy and girls are too tired to moved around."

"[COMMS] So, you know we are looking for you but you decided to hide so you can see us suffering?" Ask Houki.

"[COMMS] Correctamundo...I'll never said that kind of thing again."

"[COMMS] Huh, Walter please, just go to the IS Academy and everything will be alright." Demand Ichika.

"[COMMS] Sorry, kid. Try harder." With that, Walter cut the connection.

"Hello? Hello? Walter?" Said Ichika to the phone. He received nothing as repliment.

"I guess we should get Orimura-sensei. This is getting annoying." Suggest Charlotte.

"I agree. I'll make sure that man is going to pay for making a fun of us." Said Rin.

* * *

 **Only a meter away...**

A woman is placing a phone to her bag. She wears a red blouse, blue long skirt, and a white shoes. She have a long brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry, Ichika. But I'll only reveal myself when I see how good you are. Doesn't want to make friends only to lose them again."

* * *

 **This chapter is done**

 **If you have suggestion or question, feel free to tell me**

 **Review please**


	5. Old Enemies and New Allies

**Old Enemies and New Allies**

 **IS Academy**

"You mean that guy knew that we want him to attend the Academy, but decided to make us trying?!"

"That's right, Orimura-sensei." Said Houki.

Chifuyu facepalmed after she hears it. What Walter did just makes everything a lot more harder. They really need to find him before somebody else did.

"Any leads on him?" Ask Chifuyu.

"Other than this phone that turns out to be bought just yesterday? No, Instructor." Said Laura.

"It's Orimura-sensei!" Said Chifuyu as she smack Laura.

"So, what should we do, Chifuyu-nee?" Ask Ichika.

"Keep trying! And it's Orimura-sensei!" Chifuyu then also smack Ichika.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

 **Marine Corps Air Station Iwakuni, Yamaguchi**

Two US marines are currently inside a watchtower. Thanks to the series of attack by the Butcher, almost entire military bases around the world are on high alert, especially those who have IS in their storage.

"Hey, Parker."

"What is it, Collins?"

"Say, if the Butcher decide to attack this place, what'll you do?"

"Hah, that man will be nothing for me. I'll shove my M16 up to his ***."

"You do realize this is the man who had murdered many of our brothers in the State?"

"He was just lucky."

Suddenly, a sound of something interrupt the marines conversation. When they look at the source, they see a car is flying to their position.

"AAAAHHH!"

The car hits the watchtower, killing the marines inside. Soon, the entire base prepare their personnel.

 **ATTENTION! ATTENTION! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

The entire marines in the base get their hands on their equipment. At the other part of the base, the women, who are pilots of the ISes, are on their way to the IS Depot. Suddenly, a marine give a "halt" sign to them.

"Seeing the situation, I hope you have something important to tell." Said one of the pilot.

"I have. Watch this."

The marine then aim his M16 and kills the pilots. Then, he dashed towards the depot. When he reach it, minutes later the depot explode.

 **WE HAVE LOST OUR ISes. I REPEAT, WE HAVE LOST OUR ISes.**

The marine then changed himself, revealing Walter. Walter deploys his Armor – which looks like the armor belongs to the Templar Order – and Blade. Walter has one target in the station; Colonel John Nevada.

He didn't know why. He got the name John Nevada when he consumed a drunk marine who's about to rape a woman. For some reason, he have a strong urge to kill and consume the Colonel. He hoped that when he consumed him, he'll know why.

" _If I created enough damage, I can forced Colonel Nevada out of his hiding._ " Thought Walter.

The marines arrived at his location. Walter let them shoot him first, then he dashed to the marines and slices them apart. Walter then grabs a marine and throws him to the other marine. He then see a marine armed with Javelin. The marine shoot his Javelin, but Walter immediately deploys his Shield and deflect the missile back to the marine, killing him.

"[COMMS] This is Alpha company. We received heavy casualties. Request immediate assistance. Over."

"[COMMS] Roger that, Alpha company. Be advised, AAVs are inbound to your location. Over."

"[COMMS] Roger that, Actual. Many thanks."

Walter then see three AAV. He immediately store his Armor and then approach one of them. He then proceed to hijack one of them.

"Oh my god! The Intruder has just hijack one of the AAV!"

Walter then used the AAV to attack the other two. He managed to destroy one but the other destroy his AAV. Walter then get out from the vehicle and used his Blade to destroy the last AAV.

"[COMMS] Damn it. He destroyed the AAVs. Send an even stronger assistance. Over."

"[COMMS] Affirmative. Abramses will be send to your location. Over."

Walter then kill the marines while he waited for the tanks. After a few minutes, the tanks arrived. There are five M1 Abrams. Walter grab a Javelin from a dead marine. He then jumps to the turret and fire it directly at the ammunition storage, destroying the tank and wounding him albeit lightly. Walter then hijacks one of the tank, but before he can used it, the other Abrams destroy the tank. Walter then divert his attention to the other tank. He used his Blade to slices the tank's cannon before he destroy the tank. Walter then hijack another one and this time used it to destroy the last Abrams. Walter then uses the tank to eliminate every marines he find

"[COMMS] God damn it. We are f**ked! Evacuate the base! Get India Two Three to evacuate Colonel Nevada."

"That's my sign."

Walter then get out from the tank. He then changed his Blade into a Whipfist. Walter knows that India Two Three is the name for one of their helicopter. He looks at the sky and only see one helicopter. He uses his Whipfist to grab the helicopter's tail and break it.

"[COMMS] Mayday. Mayday. This is India Two Three. We're going down. I repeat, we..."

India Two Three then crashed to the ground. When Walter approach the site, he see an old man with Colonel insignia. When he grabs the Colonel, he see a name tag, Nevada.

"Goodbye, Colonel."

Walter then consume Nevada. After did it, he checks the memory.

* * *

 _ **Memory...**_

" _Project New Mind, sir?" John Nevada_

" _It's a project to...brainwash the minds of those who survived the Outbreak." Edwin Brooks_

" _Why not just killing them?" John Nevada_

" _It'll be too difficult now. Your men surely can help in this project, Nevada." Edwin Brooks_

" _I'll make sure we give you our best ability, sir." John Nevada_

 _ **Memory end...**_

* * *

"Damn it, Blackwatch! I knew the name sounds familiar." Exclaim Walter.

Walter then disguise himself as a US marine and escape the base amidst the chaos.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Damn it. I was a fool. Just because that police have no idea that there was the Outbreak, doesn't mean that I am at another universe." Mutter Walter.

"Anyway, if the Blackwatch still exist, then that means it's only a matter of time until they right in front of me."

"I guess I give them a call. They are strong enough, that's what I know."

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Why Japan?"

"That's where the latest confirmed sight of the Butcher a.k.a. Poseidon take place."

"Alright. I tell the others?"

"Tell the others and don't forget to bring them."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

 **IS Academy.**

Walter is currently sitting at the office of Chifuyu Orimura. He's being surrounded by Ichika and the girls along with Chifuyu.

"So, will you attend the Academy?" Ask Chifuyu.

"Yes, but on my terms." Replied Walter.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means, one of the term is that each week, I can take holiday more often than ordinary students."

"What?!"

"That's one of my term. Give or take, or whatever the term is."

"Why do you think you deserve that?"

"Ask me anything about IS and I can answer it. _Justified because I already consumed a large number of IS researchers._ "

Chifuyu then ask many thing about IS. Walter can answer everything even the ones that require advance learning about IS.

"How I know a lot about IS is a secret. So, your decision?" Said Walter with a smug voice.

"Fine, you win. You can have it."

Every students in the room is surprised when they hear it. No one has been able to defeat Chifuyu in this kind of argument. Chifuyu decide to let Walter win because she realize that having him attending ISA is a lot more important than not. That and she knows that Walter is a type that can't be persuaded easily.

"Then, I'll only attend class two days a week."

"That's too much holidays! Five days a week."

Chifuyu and Walter begin an argument that takes five minutes before it finish.

"Alright. I'll attend the class four days a week."

"Good."

"Another term; the Academy can have the data about my IS ONLY when I say it's OK. That means, I can keep some data confidential."

"You do realize that when we know about your IS capabilities, we'll try to get the data."

"Oh. In that case, anyone you send to steal the data from me, I'll gladly kill them."

Chifuyu looks at Walter's eyes and see that he's serious. Deciding that the data doesn't worth the live, she agree. She has a feeling that Walter can kill most people easily and without regret.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

Finally, Chifuyu, Ichika and his harem managed to make Walter attend the IS Academy...by giving in to his terms.

"I don't like that guy." State Laura.

"Yeah. He's so smug, he reminds me about my father." Said Cecilia.

"Come on, guys. Let's give him a chance." Said Ichika.

"I agree with Orimura. But, we better watch him. He's kinda...wild and unpredictable."

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" Replied the students.

* * *

 **Fort Detrick, Frederick, Maryland, United States**

"General, we received a news from Air Station Iwakuni." Said a captain.

"What about it?" Ask the general.

"Colonel John Nevada has been killed. But, we received a footage."

"What footage?"

"This, General."

The captain then gives the general a tablet. When the general looks at it, he realize that the footage is from Colonel Nevada perspective.

" _Nevada must have a camera on him that recorded this._ " Thought the general.

When the general see Nevada was being consumed, he throws the tablet, making the captain take cover, and slam his hand at a table.

"F**k. Again?! Can this Infected stop acting like roach and stay dead?!"

"Uh, orders, General?"

"Get everyone ready! I want as many as possible of our personnel to go to Japan! Contact Gentek and tell them that their expertise is needed! Prepare the Orion soldiers! And after all of that, get those pilots ready! I want to see do those women have what it takes to defeat the Infected!"

"The time we need to do that is going to be much, general."

"I don't f**k*ng care! The only thing I f**k*ng care is that when we reach Japan, we have what it takes to capture or kill this Infected."

"Yes, General Rooks."

* * *

 **This chapter is done.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
